warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawnpaw (PugglezeAllWing)
Appearance Allegiances Description (Simple Appearance): Light gray tabby she-cat Detailed Description: Dawnpaw is a light gray she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes. Her eyes are a shade of yellow you would see on a leaf in the Fall, and she has short fur. History Shallowstar's Shame Dawnkit was born in ThunderClan, but one night, two RiverClan warriors, Shallowstep and Cherryclaw, were forced to sneak into ThunderClan and steal kits by RiverClan's evil leader, Bumblestar. Dawnkit and her sister, Echokit, being the only kits in ThunderClan, are the victims of this forced crime. When Dawnkit and Echokit arrive in RiverClan, they are unhappy. A young warrior named Roseheart takes them in to care for them. After their first day, they get used to life in RiverClan, but they still want to go home. That night, Dawnkit and Echokit sneak out of the camp to try and get home. On their way, they end up overhearing the ThunderClan leader, Silverstar, and the ThunderClan deputy, Brambleflower talking about how they are planning to launch an attack on WindClan after the next Gathering, and slowly make their way around the lake valley and take over all the Clans. Luckily, Shallowstep, Owlfrost, and Roseheart come to the rescue and take them back to camp after ThunderClan goes back to their territory. Dawnkit and Echokit decide that they want to stay in RiverClan, as ThunderClan has evil plans. The next day, Bumblestar makes them apprentices, despite them only being four moons old. Dawnpaw is given Owlfrost as a mentor, while Echopaw receives Shallowstep. Their training goes on normally for the next half-moon before Dawnpaw finds out that Shallowstep is planning to take a battle patrol to WindClan's camp after the next Gathering to help protect WindClan. The patrol consists of Dawnpaw, Echopaw, Shallowstep, Owlfrost, Shadepelt, and Roseheart. Before the Gathering, Shallowstep asks Bumblestar to take an extra patrol around the territory after the Gathering, as after Gatherings are often the time that other Clans attack. Surprisingly, Bumblestar agrees. However, the plan is foiled when at a Gathering, the truth comes out when Bumblestar reveals that RiverClan stole ThunderClan's kits and that ThunderClan was planning on attacking WindClan. Bumblestar, after the Gathering, is furious. He explains that if WindClan was defeated, it would make the other Clans weaker and RiverClan could strike. When he confronts Echopaw and Dawnpaw about the plan to help WindClan, Echopaw takes the blame, trying to keep Shallowstep out of trouble. However, this backfires horribly. Dawnpaw and Echopaw are called up onto the Highledge. He tells Echopaw that killing her wouldn't be good enough, because she'd be happy in StarClan. Instead, he tells Echopaw that the better punishment would be to "live knowing that your choices killed the cat closest to you." He then proceeds to push Dawnpaw off the Highledge. She staggers, then falls off the edge. She lands in such a way that she breaks many bones and her neck, killing her on the spot. She is also there during Shallowstep's nine lives ceremony and gives Shallowstep the life of loyalty. In the epilogue of Shallowstar's Shame, Dawnpaw is one of the three cats (along with Echopaw and Quietstar) that come to Shallowstar in a dream and delivering the prophecy "When the stream runs dark, two must stand." Category:She-Cat Category:Apprentice Category:ThunderClan Category:RiverClan Category:StarClan Category:Puggle's OCs Category:StarClan Category:She-Cat Category:Apprentice Category:RiverClan Category:ThunderClan Category:Puggle's OCs Category:Deceased Category:Puggle's OCs Category:StarClan Category:RiverClan Category:ThunderClan